


Kintsugi

by Tommykaine



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Art, Big Bang Challenge, Bugs & Insects, F/M, Fanart, Female Hannibal Lecter, Gender or Sex Swap, Gift Art, Symbolism, There is a Moth, There is a fetus, all the symbolism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine
Summary: Fanart ispirata all'omonima fic di Mikaeru, che partecipa alla decima edizione del Big Bang Italia.-Fanart inspired by a fanfic by Mikaeru, with the same title, that was written for the 10th Italian Big Bang edition.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Big Bang Italia - Decima Edizione





	Kintsugi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mikaeru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaeru/gifts).



> I really hope you'll like it even if it's weird and not a very literal interpretation!


End file.
